


Dear gravity, you held me down

by orphan_account



Series: Spring break prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, except its more like preuniversity, im sorry about my lack of knowledge concerning the british and/or american education system, kind of college au, mentions of lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t meant to happen. Not really. It just did.  Or the one where Niall can’t go back home on spring break because of his grades and Harry is stuck there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear gravity, you held me down

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on Tumblr. I unfortunately do not own any member of one direction. Title from Fall Out Boy. Orginally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

_“So, how are you doing on your own Nialler?”_ Niall rolls his eyes even though he knows very well that no one could see him.

 

“I’m doing _fantastic_ ,” he replies, and he’s sure that even Liam could notice the sarcasm in Niall’s voice (Liam had never been good with sarcasm). “Twat,” he adds under his breath and is immediately met with Louis’s cries of protests over the phone.

 

 _“You know, if you would’ve just come and study with us, you wouldn’t be stuck alone back there,”_ Louis says matter-of-factly and Niall has the urge to hit him. Even though he’s right.

 

“You really need to stop hanging out with the boyfriend, he’s getting in your head,” he teases and he doesn’t miss Liam’s “hey!” in the background. His smile grows wider at the sound.

 

 _“Seriously Ni, you need to do good this week, so you can leave to Uni with Liam and I. That was the big plan. Don’t mess it up,”_ and Niall sighs, because he already _did_ mess it up. He finds himself replying to Louis’s pleas anyway.

 

“I know Lou, I won’t.”

 

{}

 

Niall gets it. He’s alone. Alone like _there’s not another fucking soul on the campus_ kind of alone. Of course he’s wrong. There are some teachers. And the library lady. And then, there’s this cute boy who works at the coffee shop on the campus. It’s the first day of spring break when he sees him. He has a vague idea who he is because Louis can’t live without coffee and he found himself being dragged over to the coffee shop a few times before. That day he doesn’t talk to him because the old lady behind the desk is watching him, and he knows she knows. He knows her only purpose this week is to make sure he’s studying his ass off so he can pass his math and get into his Uni program.

 

It doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to stare.

 

Because the boy’s got those crazy chestnut curls bouncing on his head, and he’s got those amazing green eyes and Niall can’t help but notice the way they shine as he pass through a row of books, lifting one or two and tucking them under his arm. He’s got this blinding smile and absolutely adorable dimples that he throws at the old woman at the desk when he gives her his books.

 

And Niall makes a mental note to go to the coffee shop the following day, just to check if he’s there.

 

{}

 

Niall isn’t surprise to see him in his coffee shop uniform when he get there. Not really. He has to bite the inside of his cheek though to stop a grin from growing in his face when he notices he’s reading the books he picked up the previous day at the library.

 

“Um, hi,” he clears his throat to get the barista’s attention. The younger boy’s eyes snap up to meet his, all wide and surprised.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, there’s just no one around lately and I really thought nobody would come, I mean, I don’t normally do that when I’m at work, you know? Oh my god, why am I telling you that! Hello what can I get you?” His cheeks turn red by the end of his rant and he can’t quite look into Niall’s eyes, way too embarrass to properly look at him.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it mate. _Harry,_ ” he reads on the nametag and shoots the nice boy a smile that visibly make Harry relax.

 

“Yeah, I’m just, yeah, sorry,” he says but the atmosphere has changed. He doesn’t seem all shy and anxious anymore, way more lay back as if he realized that they’re actually on spring break and no one is really around to tell him off. “So,” he says, marking his page and closing his book. “What can I get you?”

 

If Niall is honest with himself, he really liked the way Harry’s cheeks looked all red and warm and he realizes he’d pay good money to see the blush creep on his face once more.

 

“I think I’ll take the chicken filet sandwich with a side of that pretty boy behind the counter,” he winks in Harry’s direction and Harry simply smirks and grabs the food from the fridge behind him, slides it to Niall and type away the order on his cash register. Needless to say, Niall is disappointed to not be able to catch a glimpse of the blush, but he doesn’t let it show, instead, he keeps his flirty façade on.

 

“It’ll be 3,85 please,” he says politely, but the smirk is still on his face and it makes Niall want to rip his clothes right now at this exact moment.

 

“What about the second part of the order?” Niall asks and wiggles his eyebrows as he hands the cashier the money. Harry places the money in the cash register and gives Niall his receipt before he replies, “I don’t know, I’m no fast food. It takes a lot of effort for me to taste just fine.”

 

And there it is again, that silly smirk, and as Niall walks out the door, his meal in hands, he makes it a personal mission to get in Harry’s pants.

 

{}

He finds himself in the exact same coffee shop the next morning, trying to rub the sleep off his tired eyes as he pushes open the door to be meet by the jingling sound of the bell above the door. He silently curses his math teacher for making him be awake this early on a spring break morning.

 

“Hey Harry,” he greets the boy but he’s not looking at him, his eyes are quickly traveling the menu above his head. He’s already late for his studying session at the library and he really doesn’t need little old lady to tell him off again in her annoying hush voice.

 

“Hey unknown flirty boy,” he teases and Niall smiles before telling him his actual name, never once glancing at him though because he’s got _four_ fucking minutes to get to the other side of the campus and he just can’t find the fucking drink Louis usually orders him in the morning.

 

“You’re expected somewhere _Niall_?” He asks and blue eyes meet green because his name sounds _so_ much better in Harry’s mouth and he momentarily forgets that he’s going to be late once again.

 

“Yeah actually, I need to get to the library for my studying session but I can’t quite remember what kind of coffee my friend usually gets me in the morning,” he explains and Harry shoots him a sweet smile that is so different from the previous day’s smirk, but still so much better.

 

He tells Niall to hold on and go in the back room only to come out moments later with a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

 

“Here, it’s on the house because it really does suck that you’re stuck in here for studying during spring break,” he says and Niall notices the blush is back on the boy’s cheeks and suddenly, his day is so much better.

 

“Damn, for a moment there I thought you were paying me coffee because you found me cute,” Niall teases and is rewarded by the sound of Harry’s laughter. And yeah, he’s pretty sure this is the best day of his life.

 

“Go and study, but come back here to tell me if the coffee was alright,” Harry says and it almost sounds like it’s a request.

 

“Alright,” Niall answers and when he smiles, it’s almost like a promise.

 

{}

 

[It tastes vanilla and it’s sweet and for once, Niall actually enjoys doing his maths]

 

{}

 

When Niall gets back to the coffee shop, it’s five , he’s exhausted, and he just wants to eat. He goes straight to the counter, where Harry is in deep concentration trying to fill what seems to be a sudoku. He doesn’t need to say anything though because Harry is already looking up and grinning at him.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” he admits and Niall is smiling back because there’s some colour on Harry’s cheeks and he likes it.

 

“I thought I’d never make it out alive neither,” he says and he can proudly say he made Harry laughs as he take a seat at the counter in front of the other boy. “Busy day?” he teases and Harry’s eyes light up.

 

“You’re my second customer of the day,” he says and grab some sandwiches from the fridge and set them in front of them. “Ham or chicken?” Harry asks, eyes stuck on the two packages, trying to figure out which is what and that leave Niall some time to admire him, his apron around the torso and the two bags in each of his ridiculously big hands, eyes squinting, trying to read the small caracters. He looks back up expectantly at Niall and that’s when Niall realizes he still owe him an answer.

 

“Uh, chicken?” Harry smiles and throws him the package from his left hand, already unwrapping his own and stuffing his mouth. “So, why are you spending your spring break alone, working in this deserted coffee shop young Harry?” Niall asks and if he thinks about it, it’s half because he’s curious and the other half is because likes Harry’s voice, all low and raspy and _male_ and he really likes it.

 

He didn’t expect Harry’s face to fall though and he immediately wants to smash his head against the wall for making the younger boy looks so sad. He shakes his head as he realizes his mistake, “I’m sorry, it’s really none of my business, shit, just forget it,” Niall lets out in a single breath and Harry looks up at him, eyes all round and pained and Niall wants to reach for him and tackle him in a hug and never let him go.

 

Which is weird. Because two days earlier, he was just the boy who works at Louis’s favorite coffee shop and now, now he’s Harry, the boy who reads books and does sudokus and buys him vanilla coffee and he’s the only thing running in Niall’s mind and Niall finds out that he likes his company and he thinks maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t mind if the world was just the two of them for a while. And maybe it is weird but to Niall, it feels _right_.

 

“My mum spent most of her money to get me in this college,” he begins and Niall wants to grab Harry’s hands but it might weird him out so he restrains himself. “And I got this job so I could make some money for Uni, so I need to save it and my mum and I agreed it’d be better if I worked during spring break, so yeah, that’s the story.”

 

He knows Harry doesn’t need his pity so he doesn’t give him any. He just smiles warmly and when Harry smiles back, it’s a success.

 

So he chucks a cucumber at Harry’s face and erupts in an impressive set of giggles when Harry gasps and has this expression of shock on his face.

 

“You are _so_ gonna regret this,” he says, his voice and threatening but he has a smirk on his face and it just makes Niall laugh even harder.

 

{}

 

[Most of their meal ends up on the floor and they have to clean it up afterwards, but they really don’t mind.]

 

{}

 

“It’s hopeless,” Niall groans/whispers because they’re in a library and while the old desk lady seems to appreciate Harry, she still obviously hates him with all her gut.

 

[“I’m adorable, that’s why she likes me,” Harry had told him when he mentioned him what was on his mind. Niall didn’t deny it, he just blushed.]

 

“It’s not,” Harry hushes him. He peeks at the amount of math textbooks on the table. It looks like a never-ending pile and okay, maybe it _does_ seem a little hopeless. Or a lot. “What’s left to do?”

 

Niall groans. “I need to learn three chapters in this one,” he tugs a book at Harry. “One chapter in those two,” he pushes two thick books to the left. “And two chapters in this one,” and it’s like he chose the worse for the end because the book is massive and the caracters are tiny and Harry hates maths.

 

And well, maybe it is totally hopeless. But Harry refuses to give up.

 

“When’s the exam?” Niall drops his head.

 

“In two days,” he mutters but Harry catches it. It’s on Friday. The last day of spring break. The last day they get to spend alone because the students usually start getting back during the weekend.  He thinks about it and smirk, making Niall eye him curiously.

 

“Here’s the deal. I convince oldie over there to let you out of the library and you come and study at the coffee shop with me,” Niall snorts.

 

“And how do you manage to do that? She hates me,” Harry chuckles.

 

“I’ll use my good charms,” he shrugs and it’s Niall’s turn to chuckle. “And if you have a good enough grade, I’ll consider your offer to go on date with you,” he says and Niall smirks, already accepting the offer.

 

“Deal.”

 

{}

 

It’s two am when Niall finally closes his last textbook with a relieved sigh the Thursday night.  He’s still in the coffee shop and Harry is still with him and even though Niall doesn’t say anything, he’s very thankful of the other boy.

 

He has the remains of the coffee Harry made him an hour ago sitting in a cup in front of him, but it’s cold so Harry takes it away and warm it up. They wait the 1.15 minute in silence, the microwave the only sound in the little shop, and it’s soothing, even kind of relaxing. Harry takes it out when it’s done and place it in front of Niall.

 

“Be cautious, it’s really hot,” he says.

 

“Thanks Harry,” he replies.

 

And then it’s silent again because both boys are exhausted. Niall sips his coffee and Harry is sat next to him at the counter and Niall thinks he likes it better this way because when Harry is across, on the other side their elbows don’ brush the way the do at the moment and their knees don’t bump against one another and Niall realizes he likes every little touch of Harry.

 

“What if I fail?” Niall then asks, all of a sudden, and Harry turns his head slightly to take a look at Niall’s face.

 

“What?” he asks even though he perfectly heard the words from Niall’s mouth. He just doesn’t understand what it means because Niall and him have worked so hard in the last two days that Harry haven’t even considered this option.

 

“What if I fail? What if I have to stay here for another year? Would you still like me?” he asks and he sounds hurt of terrified or maybe both and Harry still doesn’t understand.

 

Because he spent his last two days trying to help Niall in his absolutely least favorite school subject, he spent the last week buying Niall coffee even though he should be saving money for Uni, he spent the last week telling him his biggest secrets, from his favorite book to his situation with his mom. And yet, Niall still thinks he’s not good enough for him?

 

Harry turns his whole body to face Niall, his face wearing that unbelievable expression while Niall keeps his head down and can’t look at him. So Harry does what anyone in his situation would have done.

 

He tips Niall’s chin up until their eyes lock, blue staring into green. It hurts Harry to see the doubt in his eyes and that only gives him that much more strength to do what he’s about to do.

 

Slowly he leans forward, his eyes never leaving Niall’s until their noses bump and a small giggle escape Niall’s mouth, making Harry’s mouth curve in a smile. He then presses his lips to Niall’s, his large hands cupping the pale cheeks while Niall’s hands go almost immediately to the boy’s hips, gripping at his shirt like his life depends on it. It doesn’t take much longer before Harry pries Niall’s mouth open, Niall eagerly giving him access, and they find their tongue in each other’s mouth, licking and biting and exploring and relishing in the moment.

 

They pull away a moment later for air, but they keep their foreheads pressed together. Niall then yawns and Harry kisses his nose before pulling away completely.

 

“We should probably go to sleep, tomorrow’s your big day,” Harry says, putting the remaining chairs on top of the tables and try to stop his grin when he hears Niall moan about it. He’s picking up the last chair when a pair of arms wraps around his torso and he feels a hot breath in his neck.

 

“Sleep with me tonight?” Niall asks and Harry can feel how tense he is and he knows he’s probably very nervous and his voice shakes when he asks it so Harry finds himself unable to refuse.

 

And that night, they fall asleep on Niall’s bed, Niall’s head buried in Harry’s neck and Harry’ arms tightly wrapped around Niall’s waist.

 

{}

 

[Niall does end up getting an excellent grade so Harry takes him as planned on a date although they don’t go anywhere near the coffee shop because they’re both fed up with the fucking sandwiches.]

 

fin


End file.
